


土银||工作结束后

by JasSL



Category: Gintama, 土银 - Fandom, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasSL/pseuds/JasSL
Summary: #可能ooc#私设土银已经在一起了





	土银||工作结束后

“呼----这起案子终于结了！大家现在可以先回去休息了！辛苦大家了！”近藤勋伸了个懒腰，大声招呼组里的成员们。土方十四郎半瘫在榻榻米上，顺手掏出口袋里的烟盒和打火机，点燃了一根烟，抽了起来。冲田总悟在近藤老大发完话后就不知道溜到哪里去了。

“啊啊，可算是结束了，这几天累得我现在手抬不起来了。”

“是啊，要不等一下我们去居酒屋喝杯清酒放松放松?”

“啊，那我就不去了，我妻子还在家里等我回去呢，你们去吧。”

“啊啊啊，我们这些还没有成家的单身臭汉们不祸害人家有家有室的人啦哈哈哈哈!”

近藤听着听着就凑上前去：“都是去喝酒，那我们去歌舞伎町吧！”听到歌舞伎町的时候，土方抽烟的手顿了顿，随后又恢复原状。而组员们则笑得更大声了，还纷纷取笑他：“哦？局长去歌舞伎町恐怕不是为了喝酒吧！是为了见妙小姐吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

近藤不好意思地挠了挠头，低声嘀咕：“没办法嘛，这案子办了这么久，我都好久没见到过妙小姐了...更别说去她家拜访一下了...”

“哈哈哈哈局长！说是拜访还不如说是尾随呢哈哈哈哈！您可真是在痴汉的路上一去不复返呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！”山崎退和顶着一颗锃亮的光头的十番队队长原田右之助笑倒在一起。

“去你们的！”近藤笑骂了胡闹的组员们一句，转头看向土方，“欸？十四！你去不去喝酒啊？”“不了，我还要做任务总结呢，你们去吧。”土方含着烟，有点含糊地说道。

“哎呀，这种东西明天做也可以嘛，今天晚上就放松一下嘛，我们好不容易才完成了这次任务，就去喝一杯嘛，你看齐藤这次都跟我们去啦！”近藤极力劝说土方，齐藤终也在一旁举着“希望副长一起去Z”的纸条。

土方缓缓吐出一口烟，声音有些沙哑：“我就不去了，你们去吧。”近藤深知他倔强的本性，于是也不再劝他。

等到整个真选组都安静下来后，山崎也收拾好了房间，恭敬地跪在门外。他有些迟疑地开口：“副长...需要我叫旦那过来吗?”土方按灭烟头的动作顿住了，随即又不动声色地问道：“叫他来干嘛，你赶紧收拾收拾和近藤老大去喝酒吧。”然后他又拿出了一根烟点燃，却没有抽。

山崎在心里有些无奈地叹着气，副长什么都好，就是太不坦诚了，也不知道旦那是怎么受得了副长的。嘛，这也不是他该想的东西了。

“那我就先走了，副长早点休息。”山崎赶紧去追走远的近藤等人。

土方将燃着的烟放在一边，自己做着任务报告。等到终于完成的时候，他瞄了一眼钟表。

已经凌晨一点多了吗…他恐怕已经睡了吧…

他躺倒在榻榻米上，左臂横过来挡住了眼睛。

到这时，真选组平常面无表情的冷面副长才真正显露出疲态。

“哟！这不是我们可恶的偷税警察嘛？怎么在这里偷懒啦？”慵懒又有些贱的声音从门口处传来。

这熟悉的声调让原本意识迷迷糊糊快要睡着的土方精神一震，他迅速撑起身体，就看到熟悉的银色卷发在门口正笑的一脸欠扁。

坂田银时顺手将桌上燃尽的烟头送到嘴边吸了吸，片刻又有些嫌弃的扔到烟灰缸里。

“嫌弃烟味的话就不要去尝试了，浪费烟。”土方不经思考的便说出这种话。

他内心里不禁有些唾弃自己，这么久没见银时，他一来还说出这么伤人的话，他真的是…太差劲了。但是他又说不出口挽回的话，只好转过身去，闷闷地生着自己的气。但看起来像是十分不欢迎银时的到来似的，这让银时挑了挑眉。

但银时毫不在意地从身后抱住了盘腿坐起的土方。“我知道啦，是不是土方副长担心阿银抽烟对身体不好？”土方突然被他抱住，身体一时有点僵硬，听到他这么说，他刚想反驳，却不料银时还没讲完:“要不是我不知道那根烟十四没有抽过，我才不会拿起来抽呢。毕竟，我只喜欢十四的味道呀。”

土方被他这一番直白的情话轰炸得原本就有点迷糊的脑袋更是晕乎乎的，不知该说些什么好。

银时把头埋到了土方的脖颈，又蹭了蹭。土方被他的卷毛蹭的脖子有些痒，但又不可抑制的想要揉一揉他的头发。

他心里暗自叹了一口气， 终于放下了心里的固执。

他回身抱住了银时，顺势揉了揉他的头。

银时有点惊喜，但嘴又开始贱了起来：“哦吼，偷税警察这是要干嘛？要以色贿赂良好市民吗？我说这样的程度可不够啊，土方副长。”

土方沉默了半晌，才缓缓开口：“刚刚，抱歉，我不是那种意思。”银时闷闷地笑了出声。土方有点羞恼的将银时的一头原本就乱的卷发揉的更乱。

“哈哈哈哈，没事没事啦，只是没想到我们大名鼎鼎的土方副长也会道歉呐。有点可爱啊，十四郎。”银时也揉乱了土方的黑发。

“对了，你怎么知道我任务完成了？”土方按下他的手，有点疑惑不解。

银时也不挣扎，就顺势躺在了土方的腿上。“是总田君来找神乐打架，我看他都有空出来了，那你们肯定完成了任务咯。”

“是总悟吧。”土方有点好笑的纠正他。

“哎呀哎呀总悟君一定不会在意这些小细节的啦~”银时边说着边起身。

“怎么？”土方看着他起身，不知道他要干什么。

“我的十四郎工作这么多天肯定累了啊，我来就是为了慰问慰问我辛苦的男朋友啊。不然你以为我来干嘛？”银时绕到他的身后，轻轻趴在他身上，凑到他耳边。“不过呢，该说十四郎不愧是真选组的副长吗，上次我可是，被十四欺负得起不来床呢…”

土方想到某些画面，耳朵不由得红了起来。银时看到他羞红的耳垂，不由得在心里感叹恋人的羞涩。但是这么爱害羞的恋人，实在是与他堪称凶狠的动作不太相符。银时暗暗叹了口气，第二天他总是起不来床。

银时不再多想，专心致志地开始给土方按摩。而土方也放松下来，享受着多日来难得的清闲时光。

“银时。”

“嗯？”

“…”

“说呀。”

“没什么。”就是有你在，真好。

不过我们的土方·死傲娇·十四郎是绝对不会说出这种话的。


End file.
